Check Up
by se7ensecrets
Summary: Gwen is told by Jack to check up on Donna after her memories had been wiped. Mostly PWP. Donna Noble/Gwen Cooper - DW/TORCHWOOD crossover.


Title: Check Up

Author: se7ensecrets

Fandom: Doctor Who/Torchwood

Pairing: Donna Noble/Gwen Cooper

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters are not mine. =( Owned by the BBC.

Summary: Gwen is told by Jack to check up on Donna after her memories had been wiped. Mostly PWP.

After the Doctor had left Donna back on earth with Sylvia and Wilf, Jack Harkness had recieved word from him of Donna's condition and gave firm instruction to "check up" on her every once in awhile to make sure she was alright and not in any sort of danger. The Doctor being his over-protective self, his exact instruction was to look in on her once a week, but for Jack that quickly turned into once every two weeks... and then once a month.

Jack's monthly Donna Noble check up was soon approaching. He'd usually "stalk" her as she headed off to work in the morning cause it was easiest and he'd go unnoticed in his car. But today he was giving this duty over to Gwen.

Gwen strode up to what was quite an impressive looking household in a posh neighborhood and rang the bell. She figured she'd just give Donna the once over, and after concluding she appeared in good health, confess that she must have gotten the wrong house and be on her way. But no one came to answer. After ringing the bell twice more with still no avail, Gwen wondered when would be the appropriate time to knock the door down. She could hear the faint sound of a television or radio on inside the house, so she knew someone had to be home. What if Donna was lying unconscious somewhere? Or worse? She'd been informed of her condition by Jack before trekking off to her place, and to make sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary in case of any sort of alien interference.

"Best to check if the back door is unlocked first." Gwen muttered to herself, trailing along the side of Donna's house and out toward the back.

There was a very extravagant garden expansing the back of the house with large mazes of rose bushes. As Gwen located the back door with her eyes, she heard the sound of sniffling coming from behind the bush nearest to her. She turned to it and narrowed her eyes, not sure whether her ears were playing tricks on her. She turned the corner of the bush and peeked her head out to see what was behind it.

There sat in the grass a redheaded woman in a golden yellow sundress, sobbing quietly, with her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands in her face. Gwen knew it was Donna right away, since Jack had told her, "Flaming red hair. You can't miss her."

Gwen wasn't sure what she should do. Donna appeared to be at least physically healthy, but should she leave as if she saw nothing? Didn't see a crying woman in her garden? What if there's something more to this that she and Jack should know about?

Before she could figure out what to say in her head, a sudden angry shout reached her ears from the woman in front of her.

"Oi! Who're you, what're you doing in my garden?" Donna said with a trademark accusatory look on her face.

Gwen was a bit baffled. She didn't expect what seemed to be a rather withered woman with immaculate hair and dress turn into one that could only be described as feisty. No wonder Jack liked her, Gwen thought.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak but nothing efficient was coming out. "I was... just..." Giving up, she decided maybe a change of subject would work. "Are you alright? You seem to be a bit upset about something." Gwen asked tentatively, and saw Donna's face fall at the question.

Donna relaxed her legs to wrap her forearms comfortably around them, looking into the distance at nothing in particular. "He left me." She said with a sorrowful tone.

Gwen's brows furrowed. "Pardon?"

Donna made eye contract, "My husband." she said as her voice began to break again, looking up at Gwen with a broken look in her expression.

Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for this woman. Here she was with an entire year missing from her memory, and not only that but a Time Lord consciousness locked up in her head that required strangers such as herself to intrude on her privacy. Now her husband's left her?

As Donna's sobs started up again, Gwen acted on instinct and knelt down in front of her in the grass and placed her hands on Donna's bare arms, rubbing them in attempt to console her.

"He says the money went to my head... That I'm not the woman he fell in love with. We were just scrapping by before... It must have been too much at once for him. Ugh, listen to me, defending his sorry arse." Donna said in a hurry, gasping slightly in between sentences for air from crying.

"Shhh now, everything will be alright." Gwen told her in hushed tones, her hands making their way to Donna's upper arms and then her shoulders, caressing in light strokes.

"I just don't know what happened. I thought we were happy... I must have been so blind. Daft, dim Donna." She balled her fists in the sleeves of Gwen's leather jacket and hung her head in defeat.

Gwen knew about Donna, what she did; sacrificed. This woman saved the whole universe and doesn't even know it. Can never know it. Well, Gwen wasn't about to let a magnificent woman get down on herself. Daft and dim? Hardly!

Gwen grabbed hold of Donna's chin and lifted her face up to bore into her eyes with complete sincerity, "Now you listen to me," Donna's eyebrows shot up a few centimeters at the sudden change of tone, giving Gwen her full attention. "You are not stupid. You have great potential locked up inside of you that you're not even aware of. And if some git of a bloke is going to leave such a brilliant woman as yourself simply because he couldn't deal with a slight lifestyle change, I think you need to start looking in greener pastures, don't you?" Gwen's hand moved from it's place on Donna's chin to cup her cheek softly.

What was she doing? Donna couldn't believe she was blabbing, crying and putting her trust in this complete stranger who was all but tresspassing on her property. She didn't even know her name. Who was this woman and why was she being so kind to her with seemingly no hidden motives other than to console her? It was almost as if she had been sent especially for her.

Donna swallowed a lump in her throat and hiccupped quietly, searching Gwen's kind eyes. Gorgeous eyes, she noted. A clear hazel and so big and bright. They were shining at her, like she was nothing short of amazing. Donna couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her in that way.

"You are so brilliant. More than you'll ever know." Gwen said with brutal honesty, tucking some of Donna's hair behind her ear.

"Do-... Do I know you? Who are you?" Donna asked quietly, dazed by this woman's admiration and kind words.

Gwen had gotten lost in Donna's somber eyes and forgot all about her real purpose for being here. That Donna can't know who she is or what she does. Gwen's eyes flickered to her hand that rested just behind Donna's neck, her fingers tangled in some of her soft red hair and began to recoil, feeling that she had crossed a line. But before she could pull back completely, Donna grabbed hold of her offending hand and encased it in both of hers. Staring at her hand in Donna's, she hardly noticed her straighten up till she was resting on her knees, her feet tucked under her. Snapping back, she looked into Donna's face with a panicked expression. She knew she needed to find a way out of this.

"... I'm a policewoman." Was all Gwen could find to say, mentally kicking herself. She was one, once. Good as any. Donna cracked a small, lopsided smile at her answer that Gwen couldn't help but smile back at. Turns out she was rather alluring when exhibiting emotions other than quick anger and despair. She wished they could have had the chance to meet before she was forced to forget. She would have liked that very much, to see real confidence and infinite possibilities in her eyes rather than crippling vulnerability. But if she looked long enough, she thought she could still see faint stars in the dark blue of her irises. A sprinkling of what was left of the Most Important Woman in the Universe.

"I meant your name. Do you not have one? Should I just call you Officer?" Donna teased, leaning increasingly closer in to Gwen's face as she spoke.

Donna was an attractive woman, Gwen couldn't deny that. And she couldn't deny the temptation to close what small distance was left between them and claim her pouty lips with her own. Oh, Jack would have a field day with this, if not a bit of jealousy. That is, if he doesn't kill her first, Gwen thought. This isn't exactly the most professional Gwen has ever been with a simple task such as checking up on a person. But who's to say a more "thorough" check wasn't in order?

She audiably swallowed before saying, "Gwen," hurriedly. Never letting her eyes leave Donna's, "My name's Gwen."

Donna licked her lips while sneaking a peek at Gwen's own lush pair. "Well then, hello..." Donna began, now a breaths length from Gwen's own waiting mouth. She leaned in the rest of the way, so that her lips just barely grazed the Welsh woman's as she whispered against them "Gwen."

They collided into one another hungrily and groaned at the sudden crushing contact of mouths. Their hands grasping in each others hair, tongues sliding tirelessly against one other. The redhead tasted of galaxies long forgotten, galaxies the brunette sought to shock back into existence, if only for a moment. For her to be that important woman one last time. She'll make her see.

They parted and Donna's lips took up residence at the nape of Gwen's neck, placing wet kisses and gentle nips on the skin there, while Gwen pulled the strings of the dainty yellow ties that topped her shoulders loose, the straps of her dress coming undone easily. "Cheeky thing," Donna muttered against Gwen's neck before giving it a more forceful bite. She gasped and chuckled, gripping the fabric covering Donna's front and tugging it down to expose her full, generous breasts to the daylight. Donna shuddered slightly as the air hit them, then tipped her head back and sighed when Gwen took each one in the palms of her hands, feeling their weight and rubbing her palms against her sensitive pale nipples.

Donna was so pale in the sunlight, like a pristine doll, Gwen thought, before dipping her head and taking a pink nipple between her lips. Donna wrapped herself around Gwen, her legs around her torso and her arms around her shoulders, burying her hands in her thick, dark hair as the other woman sucked and licked at her breasts.

Donna hadn't had this much attention being paid to her in quite awhile. When things started going wayward with Shaun, there wasn't much action to be had. She'd missed someone making her feel appreciated and wanted, and this "Gwen" woman was certainly doing a more than adequate job of it. The attention she was giving her breasts was creating a searing heat between her legs. Donna let her hands linger down and grasped Gwen's clothed bum, using it as leverage to grind her aching groin into the front of her jeans.

Gwen hummed against Donna's flesh as she felt herself being groped and her body start to rock against her own in need. Her lips left her then, but only to reclaim the redhead's mouth instead, as she grasped hold of Donna's thighs and laid her down on the soft grass beneath them.

Laying with her back in the grass, Donna felt her already erect nipples tighten further as Gwen moved above her, causing the cool leather of her jacket to rub against them deliciously. Seeking a continuance of the earlier friction, Donna pressed her heels into Gwen's bum to draw her groin into the awaiting dampness of her knickers. Donna keened as the darker woman held her wrists up above her head and thrust herself rhythmically against her in compliance.

Gwen felt like she was in a trance. All she could think about was this woman underneath her, with the skirt of her dress bunched up around her curvaceous hips, rutting against her like it was all that really mattered. She was mesmerized as her breasts bounced gently with every grind, with every sound that escaped her lips, and audibly gasped when she threw her head back, her red mane fanning out in sharp contrast against the vibrant green grass. Donna was simply glorious.

"More, please. I need more." Donna panted against Gwen's mouth.

She didn't skip a single beat before releasing Donna's hands to draw her own down her body, coming to rest against the black silk of her knickers. Donna squirmed faintly, becoming increasingly impatient. She wanted Gwen so badly, her mouth and her fingers. Everything she was willing to give to her. She could feel her clit pulsing insistently with every touch of Gwen's lingering fingers.

Not able to resist any longer, Gwen hooked her fingers into the material and pulled them down forcefully, almost ripping them down, causing a gasp from Donna as she felt the wetness that had been pooling between her legs streak out against the insides of her thighs at the force of the pull.

Biting her bottom lip at the sight of her, Gwen wasted no time and delved two fingers into Donna, curving them inside her just so. Donna cried out at the sudden intrusion and began rocking her hips into Gwen's ministrations.

"Oh god, please, Gwen..." Donna whimpered as she grabbed hold of her own breasts, unconsciously kneading them as Gwen fingered her unrelentingly. She was driving her absolutely mad.

Gwen gave into Donna's pleas and rubbed her thumb roughly against her attention starved clit for a moment, before diving down properly and taking it into her warm mouth, laving it with her tongue.

Donna's moans were constant now, thrusting her hips up into Gwen's pliant mouth as she gripped onto the grass at her sides. She could feel her orgasm building up, closer and closer as Gwen started sucking her between her lips and flicking her tongue faster. Donna's head was spinning, so much that the pink rose bushes seemed to swirl around them in her vision.

Before she could even register it, Donna came crashing against Gwen's eager mouth, grasping at her head between her legs and crying out for all the world to hear. Or maybe just the neighbors.

Gwen released her mouth from Donna and withdrew her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and sucking her taste off of them.

Smiling, Donna grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and hauled her up to kiss her passionately before turning her over on her back and straddling her thighs.

"I think a reward is in order, don't you?" Donna said, raising her brows at Gwen as she began to undress her.

"I don't know, what kind of reward are we talkin'?" Gwen said with an arch of her eyebrow and a sly smirk.

"So how'd it go?" Jack asked as he walked over to Gwen.

"Perfectly fine. Did just as you asked." she said with a disinterested tone, going through some documents that needed sorting.

"She seemed normal? Nothing out of the ordinary? No weird alien stuff?" Jack posed as he inched closer to her, sniffing the air around her tentatively.

"Yes, completely nor― Did you just sniff me?" Gwen stared at Jack accusingly.

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly and tried to suppress the spreading smile that was trying to break out across his face as he said, "You'll be checking up on her for me from now on, won't you?"

"You know it."


End file.
